French Wine, German Beer, and Spanish Liquor
by SagurnLeRamenCountry
Summary: Anna wishes for someone interesting. Maddie wishes for someone to see her. And Lovina? She just wishes that tomatoes could buy life insurance. When they meet Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, three famous celebrities, there wishes are granted... Or are they?


**Woo! Go me! I'm startin' a story! And a genderbender at that. Hm. I should work on my other stories… But this plot bunny hit me in the head. AND WOULDN'T STOP. So I had to post it. You guys understand, right~**

**Switzerland: No. Nobody understands, and nobody cares.**

**Sagurn: *puts her head in a toilet and flushes***

**Italy: Ve~ SagurnLeRamenCountry doesn't own Hetalia~ Or anyone, really~**

A simple toss of his sexy blonde hair sent the fangirls swooning.

A small wink of his ocean-blue eyes made them cry with want.

Oh, even better, one air kiss with his full lips and they almost fell to the ground.

Stepping out of the limousine, the beautiful man executed all three of these procedures on the crowds lining the blood-red carpeted walkway.

"Je vous aime tous!" He shouted in a deep, alluring voice. Ah, when he spoke in French to them, they all almost died. Add one more kiss, and they basically did.

He was Vouge, Elle, and Cosmopolitan's voted "Sexiest Man in Europe."

He was Francis Bonnefoy, and every single person within the shine of the bright lights of that night wanted him.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**London, England**

"Okay you guys, here's your food!" Annalise "Anna" Kirkland said proudly, her short blonde hair back in a small ponytail and her bleached apron sporting a proud "Kiss the Cook."

"Sis," Allie looked at the food, poking it with her fork and cringing as she swore she saw the black blog move, "This can't be considered food." As an afterthought, she added, "Well, at least not for heroic people like me."

It was another typical morning.

"I agree! This food looks stupid, jerk!" Peter added rather raucously, stabbing the food repeatedly with his fork.

Anna frowned, crossing her arms. "Well then, I think you should find someone else to bloody cook for you, git." She threw the spatula into the sink, huffing.

Allie, eating the food anyway, said with her mouth full, "He's right, it does taste like crap." Anna's green eye twitched as she balled one of her fists and pointed at the door.

"One, don't eat with your mouth full, and two, don't you guys have school?" Allie and Peter nodded vigorously, throwing their plates of black mush/death into the sink before dashing to the door.

"Bye, sis!"

"Bye, jerk!" Used to their goodbyes, Anna watched as her two younger siblings ran out the house, one going to high school, the other going to the elementary school.

Sighing as she finished washing the dishes, she took a glance at the clock, and heaved another sigh.

"Bloody hell... It's already eight o' clock..." She gave up on her venture to clean a little bit, running up the stairs to get dressed for college.

.::.

College in London was more difficult than college anywhere else for the simple reason that you had to navigate through all the streets to get there.

And navigating through the streets of London was never a simple, safe task.

Rather, it was always complicated and dangerous.

Turning onto the busy-as-hell road, Anna scowled, hands clenching the wheel.

"Where'd you gits learn how to drive, huh?" She shouted out the window at a driver that cut her off. Turning her eyes back to the road and deciding not to get angry at anymore drivers, Anna stayed silent the rest of the drive.

...Okay, maybe not.

"YOU BLOODY WANKERS NEED TO LEARN HOW TO STEAR!" Well, it was never said that Anna Kirkland was a silent person.

This time really actually driving the rest of the way in silence, she turned into the parking for her World History class, parking the car and stepping out... Just for it to start pouring.

No, not raining. _Pouring_.

Oh, but it got better! Someone, as Anna was getting out of her car, decided to drive past her at the speed of sound and through a mud puddle. So now, Annalise Kirkland's current state was: Soaking wet, muddy, and annoyed as bloody-hell.

Scowling, she ran into the giant classroom, sneaking into the back of the room, trying not to disturb the teacher. She was still drenched to the core, of course, so it was hard for anyone not to notice her muddy, dripping wet state.

"What happened, Anna-san?" Said Briton turned to her left, the worried face of her best friend looking back at her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kiku." Anna said, waving off the question. The Japanese man blinked, his brown eyes showing obvious worry, obviously not believing her.

"But, Anna-san... You're covered in mud." This made her eye twitch as to how she got covered in mud, but other than that, Anna didn't show any other signs of caring.

"I told you, I'm perfectly fine." Even saying this, she twisted in her seat uncomfortably, pouting slightly. "Okay, so I'm not fine."

"Ms. Kirkland, is there a problem?" Cue another eye twitch, and Anna turned her head towards her teacher.

"N-no, Mr. Germana..." Obviously angry with having his lecture interrupted, the man frowned, motioning with one finger for her to stand up.

Anna complied, rising slowly and revealing... Her clothes' crappy state.

The German teacher looked at her clothes, at her, than back at her clothes. "Ms. Kirkland, under the circumstances, I believe you should be excused to go and change." With a wave of his hand towards her flabbergasted face, he shooed her off. "Now go." Anna dashed off, but not without one last nod in Kiku's direction.

She ran to her car, but before she got in she looked at the little piece of paper on the dashboard.

"Dammit! A bloody ticket? Why-" She saw that she had parked in a handicapped spot by accident, in her rush to get inside.

Cursing under her breath again, Anna jumped into her car, not caring about the mess she made in it as she turned the ignition and put her seatbelt on.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Te amo!" The Spaniard yelled to the large crowd, his emerald eyes shining. He was walking to the preview of his new movie, and the Madrid streets were lined with the millions of adoring fans that couldn't wait to see him on the large screen...

All of the people there found him absolutely sexy, with his infectous large smile to his alluring green eyes to his melodious laugh.

"Hola! I can't wait to see you at-" He tripped over his own feet, landing face first. Everyone gasped as he slowly sat up, laughing. That was another one of the reason people liked him- He had a goofy personality, one that made people flock to him.

He was Vouge, Elle, and Cosmopolitan's voted "Sexiest Man in Europe."

He was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and every single person that lined those streets wished that they could be with him.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Milan, Italy**

"Sorella! Sorellaaaaaaa!" Lovina Vargas' dark-golden brown eyes twitched as she turned around from the dough she was kneading to her brother.

"What is it, Feliciano?" She hissed, punching the dough without looking. Her identical twin pouted, holding up a shoe that was terribly knotted up.

"I can't untie my shoe." She looked at him for a minute before snatching the shoe from him and working on it.

"Is this all what you wanted me for?"

Lovina didn't get an answer- rather, she got a small "Ve..." and the sound of scuffling feet. Looking up from the shoe, she saw Feliciano looking down at his feet, digging them into the floor, his face red.

"Well...?" She pried, looking him in the eyes.

"Ah... I was hoping that you could make dinner..." Lovina furrowed her eyebrows and gave Feliciano back his shoe as she turned around and finished kneading the dough and began to spin it.

"I usually make dinner."

He shifted a little uncomfortably, his face getting redder. "I mean, for one more person..." Grinning sheepishly, he added, "Ve... I invited Ludvia over." Feliciano's sister twitched again, the pizza dough almost slipping from her hand.

"Fine." She gritted through her teeth. For some reason, Lovina didn't like the German girl that her brother dated, even though Ludvia was nice, punctual and kept her brother out of trouble. But Lovina decided to put up with it- her brother just seemed so happy when she was around, no matter how many times Ludvia told Feliciano to do his work, or put his tie on straight, or put pants on.

"Thank you!" He jumped Lovina, grinning happily and this time actually making her drop the dough. After scrambling to catch it before it hit the ground and placing it on the pan, she started to fight her brother's hug off.

"You idiot... Let me go!" Her pulling and pushing worked eventually, Feliciano finally let go and Lovina dusted herself off. "Now I need to go get more food..." She finished making the pizza that she was going to make for lunch, putting it in the oven and telling Feliciano when to turn it off (of course, she put a timer on it because she knew he would forget).

She grabbed her keys, giving the happy Italian one last half-hearted glare. "Remember the pizza, or I'll hurt you. I'll be back in about an hour." She opened the door, just about to walk out before deciding to turn back around. "Don't accidently kill yourself."

"Ve... Okay! Thanks again Lovina~!" He went to hug her again, Lovina dodging just in time by going out the door and shutting it.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Auf wiedershin!" The man grinned, the small yellow bird that always accompanied him chirping in accordance. Fangirls swooned as the German walked out of the giant arena, him just finishing another concert.

Some would say that part of the albino's best features were his piercing red eyes that seemed to hold so much confidence that you could never shatter it, while others would argue that his silky, pale, almost-silver blonde hair was his one of greatest asset.

But, no matter what, all of them agreed that his voice, his sexy, gritty, dominating voice, was _hands-down_ the best thing about him.

Oh, when he _sang_, no matter what about, it almost made people faint at the sheer pull it had.

He was Vouge, Elle, and Cosmopolitan's voted "Hottest Man in Europe."

He was Gilbert Beilschmidt, and every single person at that concert wished that they could know him.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Berlin, Germany**

"Madeline Williams? We're ready for your interview."

"H-here, sir…"

"Madeline Williams?"

"H-here, sir!"

"Madeline Williams!"

"SIR, I'M HERE!"

"Hmm? I guess she's not here… Oh well." The man crossed the name off the list, moving to the next job interview he had on the list.

Madeline "Maddie" Williams sighed, slumping slightly in the chair. This was the twenty-fifth interview that she had applied for, qualified enough to get considered, gone to the interview, and the people didn't see her.

Sighing one last time, she got up from her seat and walked to the automated doors, running into them at first because they didn't open, before stepping back and waiting until someone else walked by so she could slip through. As she walked along the busy streets of Berlin, she put her hands in her pockets.

Maddie had moved to Berlin in hopes that she could find a job there, mainly because she hadn't been able to find one in Montreal, Canada. Why? Well, it was because of her… _invisibility_ factor. She had hoped that she would be seen more in Germany, of all countries, but it seemed that it worked here just as much as in Canada. In reality, Maddie just hoped that there was at least one person who could actually _see_ her, actually _remember_ her, and didn't treat her as if she wasn't there. The only person that had ever done this was her older brother, but then again, she never really saw him that much anymore since his career set off.

Speaking of jobs, she needed one. No one was ever able to see her, so she was never able to get a job, which was what just happened.

"Why can't anyone see me?" Maddie muttered to herself, noticing that it was just about to rain a she pulled out an umbrella. She was going to walk back home, deciding that a nice walk would be good. And it was a pretty nice walk…

Until she ran into someone, of course. When Maddie hit the ground, what she didn't expect was someone asking her if she was okay. Oh, and she also didn't expect was the same person helping her back up.

But, what the shy Canadian _really_ didn't expect was the man to look _at_ her, not through her, with pinkish-red eyes actually filled with worry.

Of course, the poor girl couldn't take this and… fainted.

"Wait! Um…" A hand ran through silvery-blonde hair before picking the girl up. "Damn damn damn damn damn…" Gilbert Beilschmidt pulled out his phone, calling his agent as he held her up with one arm. "Roddy, we have a problem…"

**A/N: BAM! First chapter DONE! I feel like a winner~**

**Switzerland: You shouldn't. Anyone can write a crappy story. It just takes you more effort that usual.**

**Russia: *dressed in PandaPedo costume* Da…**

**Sagurn: *twitches* I just might cry now.**

**Italy: Ve~ Review, and I get pasta!**

**Preview:**

_"Don't talk to me! I don't care!" Lovina yelled at the man, honey eyes glaring daggers. Antonio laughed, still walking towards her._

_"I want to offer you a job, señorita!" Lovina stopped walking away, turning back around._

_"…Continue." The Spanish man's smile widened into a grin._

_"I need an assistant, and one that can protect me." He rubbed his forehead, his grin turning slightly sheepish. "And you have one good headbutt, señorita."_


End file.
